


We're here to stay

by voices_in_my_head



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU of S5E4 "Condition Terminal", queer!Brett, queer!Liam, up to you, you can read this as pre-slash or gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: "“Mason wanted a wingman.”Brett raises an eyebrow and turns back around, Liam following his gaze. There, to the left of the room, Mason has a drink in one hand and is chatting to a guy, who keeps leaning forward to touch his arm or waist. Brett turns back to Liam with a smirk.“I think he’s doing fine.”“Well, I’m still not leaving without him. What kind of friend would do that?” Mason isn’t the type to simply get drunk, but it’s not like Liam would be able to just fall asleep not knowing Mason was safe in his own bed.Brett’s smile softens and Liam has to stomp on the urge to glare. He’s not even being an asshole, but there’s just something about him that pushes all of Liam’s buttons. Maybe the fact he’s so ridiculously tall and Liam swears that without werewolf healing, he’d get a crick in his neck from having to lean it back so much."
Relationships: Liam Dunbar & Brett Talbot
Kudos: 9





	We're here to stay

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU of the Sinema episode where Lucas doesn't attack. Or attacks afterwards. Or this happens in a totally unrelated situation. My friends, it's up to you. If Teen Wolf didn't care about their timelines, why should I?
> 
> I was going to write some more Briam softness, but I'd just had a conversation with a friend about important non-romantic relationships, so I was like "you know what, fair enough, these two as a BROTP is pretty cool too". But really, read it however you want :)

“You look really uncomfortable,” a voice says at his back and Liam quickly turns around; it’s Brett. He frowns and crosses his arms.

“Yeah, I don’t like clubs.”

Brett chuckles, “then why are you here?”

“Mason wanted a wingman.”

Brett raises an eyebrow and turns back around, Liam following his gaze. There, to the left of the room, Mason has a drink in one hand and is chatting to a guy, who keeps leaning forward to touch his arm or waist. Brett turns back to Liam with a smirk.

“I think he’s doing fine.”

“Well, I’m still not leaving without him. What kind of friend would do that?” Mason isn’t the type to simply get drunk, but it’s not like Liam would be able to just fall asleep not knowing Mason was safe in his own bed.

Brett’s smile softens and Liam has to stomp on the urge to glare. He’s not even being an asshole, but there’s just something about him that pushes all of Liam’s buttons. Maybe the fact he’s so ridiculously tall and Liam swears that without werewolf healing, he’d get a crick in his neck from having to lean it back so much.

“You’re a good friend.”

“Thanks,” Liam replies and gives himself a mental pat on the back for saying it without rolling his eyes. He really doesn’t need Brett’s compliments.

“Look, can I buy you a drink?”

Liam frowns. “Why?”

Brett sighs, then raises a hand, rubbing the back of his neck with it. Liam can’t help but to soften at the show of nervousness.

“Look, I know I was an asshole to you at Davenfort,” Liam’s whole body locks down, “and you didn’t deserve it. I’m sorry for that.”

Brett looks genuine. Liam slowly exhales. It’s not like he’s forgotten everything, but he thought… Well, that they were just never going to mention it. He certainly wasn’t going to bring it up. And he hadn’t really expected Brett to do it either. He hadn’t so far, after all.

Brett’s just staring, waiting him out. Liam doesn’t know what to say; he’s definitely not going to say _it’s okay_ because yeah, maybe now it’s something that doesn’t bother him as much, that he doesn’t think of as often, but he does still remember those months. Honestly, in that, being thrown out of Davenfort had been a blessing.

“Why?” It’s what he finally settles on, realizing that it’s what he just said. But the words now are for a completely different reason.

“You got under my skin. You were so good and I just… I wanted to bring you down a peg, I guess.”

Liam frowns, “I never acted like I was the best.” Of that, at least, he’s sure of. If anything, he’d always been trying harder, working more, to make sure that he didn’t completely mess up. Not this one thing that he actually seemed good at.

“I know. Which I guess just made it worse. You were a really good player, and an actual good kid. Yeah, you definitely had some rage issues, but you were… good.”

Liam stares at Brett. That hasn’t really settled anything, he’s pretty sure.

Brett sighs, “I don’t have an excuse. I just… You were an easy target and I was angry.”

“Why?” Liam frowns. He doesn’t actually remember Brett being angry, not apart from those few games they lost. For the most part he was a bit… mean, but it’s not like he ever tried to start a fight. Liam definitely knows rage intimately.

It’s Brett’s turn to stare and Liam feels like he’s being assessed. He can’t look away; the lights around the club are making Brett’s eyes change color. Liam’s never really understood what color they are, anyway. Sometimes he’s sure they’re blue, but then sometimes he thinks they’re green.

“It doesn’t really matter, does it? I was shitty to you and whatever excuse I have doesn’t change my behavior.”

Liam opens his mouth, but closes it without saying anything. Liam, better than most, does understand what Brett is saying. Feeling bad about yourself, the world, or whatever, doesn’t actually excuse how you’ve hurt others. But at the same time, knowing that it wasn’t actually because Brett hated him… Liam’s confused. He doesn’t particularly like it; it sure was easier when Brett was just an opponent on the lacrosse field. Yet, he can’t really say he hates this.

“Thank you for your apology,” Liam finally settles on. He’d like to ask for clarification, but he’s certainly not going to force Brett to say what he’s not comfortable with, not when he knows for a fact that getting truths out of himself is like pulling teeth.

Brett nods. Then, after a few seconds in silence, “so, that drink?”

Liam rolls his eyes, “you don’t have to.”

“I’d like to,” Brett says and smiles, something kind of small, but authentic and Liam hopes the music is loud enough to disguise the way his heart skips a beat over it. Oh yeah, Brett being an asshole certainly made it easier not to like him.

“Okay,” he finally settles on and starts walking towards the bar, Brett close behind, putting a hand on the small of his back. Liam isn’t sure how he feels about it; he’s definitely been touched more often in the past few months than he had in previous years. His parents touched him, sure, but friends? Besides fist bumps, the occasional hug? But Scott and the others touch him a lot more; Liam’s pretty sure it’s a werewolf thing, though he doesn’t think it’s done to just anyone. Still, the fact Brett is doing it to him… Liam wonders what it means, if anything.

“What do you want?” Brett asks once they’re leaning against the counter.

“Just a Coke,” Liam says. He doesn’t know if Brett has a fake ID or not, but it’s not like they can get drunk either way. There’s no point in spending so much money in a drink he won’t even enjoy.

Brett nods and when the bartender comes by, he orders a Coke and a vodka and orange showing, in fact, a fake ID. When he turns to Liam, Liam raises an eyebrow at him, which makes Brett laugh. Again, Liam’s heart skips a beat and good thing he lives with a doctor, he can ask him what the hell’s the matter with him. Unfortunately, he’s pretty sure his dad will just laugh and his mom will go _“oh, honey”_. Liam won’t even be able to blame them.

“I like the taste.”

“If you say so,” Liam replies, forcing his brain to focus on the conversation and not… Everything else. He can’t help but to grimace a bit at it, though. He remembers the last time he had alcohol, at Lydia’s party. Definitely not what he’d drink just for the taste.

They wait in silence for their drinks, going back to a more or less quiet place after they each have a glass. There, Liam looks around to make sure he can still see Mason. And yeap, he’s still in the same corner, though he and the guy are now making out.

“You’re a great wingman,” Brett says, in a joking tone and Liam doesn’t even feel the urge to glare, can tell he’s laughing with Liam, not at him. So he just rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, I guess he can repay the favor now.”

“Oh?” Brett raises an eyebrow, “you need a wingman? What’s your type?”

_ABORT! ABORT!_ Liam’s brain yells at him. Why the hell would he say that!? He then also realizes that he actually… doesn’t know his type? It’s been a while since he liked someone and he’s never actually dated – who’d want to date the guy with anger issues?

“You don’t know?” Brett asks and his voice actually sounds kind.

Liam shrugs, like it isn’t a big deal, “there were always other things to think about.”

“Fair enough.”

“What about you? I didn’t know you were bi,” _why, brain, what did Liam do to you for you to betray him like this? Why would you actually say that?_

Brett nods, “yeah. I wasn’t really out when you were at Davenfort. I mean, it wasn’t a secret but,” he shrugs, “Beacon Hills might be open minded but we still play sports. Not everyone’s comfortable.”

“But you’re out now.”

“I didn’t see a point in hiding. I already have enough parts of my life I keep secret,” Brett says and Liam knows he’s always been a popular guy, though he doesn’t actually know who his best friends are. Still, he certainly does remember when he didn’t have Mason to talk about the supernatural with, how hard it was to keep secrets. He nods in understanding. “And you?”

“Me, what?” Liam asks, genuinely confused.

“Are you bi?” Brett asks and Liam’s brain kind of… short-circuits. Considering Liam just told him _“I didn’t know you were bi”_ he definitely can’t complain. Still, the words do catch him off guard. He opens his mouth, closes it without saying anything.

“I don’t know?” Brett just looks at him, attentively and non-judging. “People are just… people, right? Some are attractive, some aren’t. It’s not about what’s in their pants, it’s who they are,” Liam can’t help but to blush as he finishes. He’s said something similar to Mason before, who’d nodded and said, _“maybe you’re pansexual”_ which then had led to Liam staying up for way too many hours deep into several Wikipedia articles on sexuality. “I guess I’m pansexual. But I don’t really like labels.”

“That’s totally fair,” Brett says and Liam can’t help but to feel relieved, even though it’s not like he ever expected Brett to have a problem with him, or not accept him. And even if he didn’t… They’re not friends, right?

Liam almost asks _“do you have a preference?”_ because he’s genuinely curious, but then he thinks that that might a bit too personal. He wouldn’t know what to say if the question was directed at him, though he wouldn’t take it the wrong way, he’s pretty sure.

“What?” Brett asks, noticing his quiet staring.

Liam, after thinking silently for a few seconds, decides he might as well ask what’s on his mind. “Do you prefer guys or girls?” It’s not like he doesn’t have people to have sexuality talks with; Mason would certainly listen and counter with his own interesting points – Liam doesn’t doubt it would lead to one more rabbit hole down Wikipedia – but this, talking with someone who seems to have a similar view on sexuality, is nice too.

Brett shrugs, “I don’t really care. I mean, they have their differences, obviously, but…” He shrugs again, “it’s not like there’s a list of pros and cons, you know? When I’m with someone, I’m with them.”

Liam nods, getting it and feeling kind of… relieved. That he can talk to someone and think _they get it_.

Brett suddenly smiles and leans against Liam, touching their sides. “This is cool. I’m glad we’re on better terms, Dunbar.”

“Liam,” he immediately says. “If we’re friends, you should call me Liam.”

Brett smiles, a larger one than usual, “Liam.”

Liam’s heart skips a beat at hearing him and this close, he’s pretty sure Brett hears it, but he doesn’t say anything and neither does Liam. Instead he just takes a sip from his Coke and keeps chatting with Brett while making sure Mason doesn’t actually leave – or, at least, not before Liam can be sure he’s fully in charge of his faculties.

Not the night Liam was expecting to have, but a good one nonetheless.


End file.
